If Only
by Lady-Raini
Summary: If Only. . . Why does Sakura have to face challenges she doesn't want to face? Until one day, a pretty boy shows up and whisks her off her feet. SS, ET, MT pairings. Rated M for lemons, gangs, drugs, etc....
1. Why?

**Authors Note: ****Hey all it's Lady-Raini back with a new story... If Only... ! Of course it's a CCS story and the pairings of course are SS, ET, and MT! Oh yeah, and of course Yukito is in this tidbit of course! You know you gotta love him! Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I wanna!**

_**If Only. . . . **_

Chapter 1: Why?

_**Sex.** _

_That was it. The one word I had hoped that wouldn't come across my path till I was at least married. But no. My wishes weren't fulfilled for the fact that I had become the one thing I despised._

_**A whore.**_

_I had become a whore only because my father Fujitaka Kinomoto was deathly ill, and my older brother Touya was no where to be found. But I on the other hand am here, in Tomoeda where I had never felt so alone in my life. I didn't have any friends, except Tomoyo Daidoji, a spunky raven haired, amethyst eyed beauty whom I had met while working at Ecstasy, one of the more popular strip clubs in Tomoeda._

_She was in the same predicament as I was, but held her head high, I on the other hand was cheerful on the outside, but on the inside I felt like I was dying._

Emerald green eyes looked up into hazel eyes as Sakura Kinomoto looked up at the newest victim of the club. He had been brought in by one of Mika's clients. From what Sakura knew, it was the clients son. He was the heir to Damien Takeuchi.

Derek looked down at the emerald eyed beauty as he continued to thrust his manhood deeper in her, hearing her moan and gasp as they both began to climax. He stopped for a second as they tried to catch their breath before he pulled out of her and laid beside her pulling the blanket over their sweat drenched bodies.

The next morning Derek was gone, and Sakura was all alone as she stepped into the shower feeling the stinging sensation as the water washed away the filth from the night before.

Sakura ran a hand down her body feeling every curve as she took the liquid soap and washed her body and her hair with her favorite scent. Cherries. After washing, she got out and stepped in front of a mirror gazing at her reflextion seeing her once bright emerald eyes turned slightly dull, and her mid-shoulder length honey-brown hair cling to her body. She wasn't the same Sakura that all of her old friends once knew.

She left the bathroom as she changed into a pair of short blue jean shorts with the ends severed and a lacy camisole that went two inches beneath her breasts and stopped showing her flat stomach and the fairy belly button ring. She took a brush off the dresser and brushed her hair then put up into a messy bun. She headed out of the room and into the lobby where Tomoyo sat in a chair smoking a cigarette and talking with some of the other girls.

"Gimme that," Sakura said taking the cigarette from Tomoyo then taking a drag herself. Boy, did she need it. She sighed as Tomoyo looked up at her in question.

"Saku, what's wrong? You look a little pale," Tomoyo said leaning toward her best friend.

"Gomen, I'm just a little tired, thats all," Sakura said.

"Alright, but anyways, why don't we go to this new club called 'Death over Love' ? I heard it's really fascinating!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes at the possibilities of what Sakura could possibly wear.

Sakura sweatdropped knowing that she had fallen right into Tomoyo's trap. "Hai, I guess," she said as Tomoyo screamed in joy.

The two girls stood up, said their goodbyes, then left the club to the mall to find something 'kawaii' to wear as Tomoyo would put it.

_**China**_

"Xiao Lang! Here! Now!" shouted Yelan Li, as Xiao Lang, also known as Syaoran Li of the Li Clan, and Demonic Wolves gang, strutted toward his mother.

"What?" he asked running a hand through his shaggy chestnut hair as his amber eyes gazed cooly at her.

"You, Eriol, and the gang are to leave for Japan. NOW!" Yelan stated her arms crossed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Wolf ordered it, now GO!" She screeched.

"Alright, alright you lazy bitch," he muttered turning and leaving. He walked into another room where his cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa stood his dark blue eyes hidden by his navy blue hair. Eriol smiled.

"Hello little descendent, what did dear Aunt Yelan want from you now?" Eriol asked as Syaoran glared at him.

"Watch it Eriol. We are supposed to leave now for Japan, so go pack," Syaoran said as he left to his room to pack.

About an hour later, the gang was all in an airplane heading to Japan while in the mean time,...

Sakura and Tomoyo grinned at each other as they finished picking out their outfits to wear that night at the club. Both girls were excited and couldn't wait as they heard a plane fly over their heads and looked up wondering who would be landing soon. . . .

_**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFIE!**_

**_AN: hahaha aren't I so evil? yes I am! Now REVIEW PLEASE! ARIGATOU! bows the hands the readers plushies_**


	2. Who is that?

**Authors Note: Hey all it's chapter 2!!! Its been a few months I know, well actually a year, but I haven't really thought about anything lately. But anyways I'm here now working on this chapter for all of my reviewers!! Thank you so much!! You really made my day!! Now on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I wanna!!!**

_**If Only . . . **_

Chapter 2: Who is that???

Syaoran and the gang got out of the plane and turned his head hearing sirens and loud thumping music beating in the background as several GMC Yukon XL's pulled up beside the plane. As the window rolled down, Syaoran grinned recognizing his friend Yukito.

Yukito grinned at Syaoran as everyone climbed into the cars and they left the airport passing the shopping mall where you know who(s) was at. After about thirty minutes, they arrived at a large mansion where all of the staff, except the chefs, were standing with their hands clasped in front awaiting their masters. Syaoran smiled at the sight.

"Yukito, I like the place. Now lets party!" he said while clasping his hand on Yukito's shoulder.

Everyone went inside and after several hours of getting used to the place, they headed toward a club that Yukito had told them. 'Death over Love' was steaming full of patrons as the Demonic Wolves walked inside and into a room upstairs that had tinted windows and soundproof glass.

_**Downstairs**_

Sakura and Tomoyo had their hands on each others hips moving sensuously together. Sakura wore a short black, ruffled skirt that went at least three inches past her ass, a dark pink halter top and black high heels that wrapped around her ankles to mid-calf. Her hair was down and slightly curly but with glitter and gem clasps here and there. Her makeup made her look more demonic with her eyes looking a little larger.

Tomoyo on the other hand wore the exact same thing except for the halter top; hers was a purple dusk color that made her eyes more demonic as well. The two girls moved their hips together to the motion of the music, eyes closed feeling the rhythm move their souls as all eyes watched them.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on Sakura's ass squeezing slightly. Her eyes lowered into a slight glare that Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle at. Tomoyo knew trouble was really brewing for the dumb ass behind her best friend. Before any one knew it Sakura swung her leg backwards as if she was about to do a pirouette that she had learned in her ballet classes when she was younger. Her foot aimed true to her target and the guy fell clutching his lower regions as she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and they walked off.

But upstairs . . . Two men stood watching the girls in fascination. Eriol couldn't but smile at the raven haired beauty while Syaoran ogled over the fact that the honey-brown haired beauty was really good at fighting although he had just only seen her kick backwards but instead of seeing with his eyes, he felt her ki surpass some of his best men.

Behind the two men stood a man with slightly long black hair and black eyes. He was wearing black slacks and a black button up long-sleeved shirt with the collar slightly turned upward. He took a step forward toward the window and looked down seeing the two girls as his face went into total shock. He knew the two girls who were walking over to the bar. Especially the honey-brown haired girl. He felt his emotions start to tick as he tried to hold himself together.

Syaoran turned seeing his friend Toya Kinomoto looking surprised. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Hey Toya, what's wrong?" he asked curiosity getting the better of him.

Toya looked up then shook his head. "Nothing's wrong Syaoran," he said turning around and going to sit down when they all heard a huge explosion coming from the front of the club.

All the members of the gang ran downstairs to see that it was another gang. Sakura and Tomoyo stood side by side in a fighting position as members of the other gang surrounded them sneering and taunting them. Sakura then jumped turning her body in a 360 degree motion and kicking to one guys side, known as the tornado kick.

She was about to swing her fist and upper cut another guy when she heard Tomoyo's scream pierce the stillness of the night. She whirled around to see a man around 6'3" dragging Tomoyo back by her hair. Sakura glared at the guy as she held her hands by her side summoning from the depths of her ki a large amount of energy which she pressed into her enclosed fists. She was about to charge the guy when the man was shot in the forehead making Tomoyo scream again. As soon as the guy fell, Tomoyo raced over to Sakura and cried into her shoulder while Sakura glanced at Tomoyo's savior.

The man smiled serenely as he walked over to the two girls. "I do hope you two lovely ladies are alright," he said softly.

Sakura nodded as she noticed the damage to the new club. "Thank you, Mr. . ." she said.

"Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa, but you can call me Eriol, and who might you be?" he asked taking Sakura's hand and kissing her knuckles.

Sakura's emerald orbs widened and a slight blush appeared on the bridge of her nose. "Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto and this is my cousin Tomoyo Daidoji," she said then tilted her head slightly. "I don't mean to pry, but you're Chinese aren't you? And, you look like you just got here," she said curiosity getting the best of her like always.

He chuckled. "Yes, you most certainly are correct. Actually I just got here from Hong Kong with my cousin. . Ah, there he is," Eriol said pointing over to where Syaoran stood talking with some one who Sakura couldn't tell since the man was in the shadows.

When Syaoran heard his name, he turned and noticed the woman who had caught his attention because of her ki. He then noticed her eyes. Emerald orbs that looked like pain laced her entire soul. "Excuse me Toya," he said as he headed over to Eriol.

Toya then noticed who Eriol was talking to and his mouth dropped to the floor, his eyes widening. "KAIJOU!!!??" He screeched.

Sakura looked up at the screech and saw someone who she had thought was dead as an automatic answer flew to her mouth. "SAKURA NO KAIJOU!!!!" she screamed walking over to him and stomping on his foot.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and the rest of the gang burst out laughing as the siblings began to get reacquainted to each other. Tomoyo sighed dreamily as she brought a digital camera out and began to video tape the siblings. "Kawaii," she murmured.

Eriol chuckled softly as the trio watched the siblings. Just as their laughter happened it stopped when they heard sirens heading toward the club. "Shit! It's the fuzz, lets go!" Syaoran said turning on his heel and running out the back door.

Eriol smirk turned grim. "Syaoran, what do we do with the two girls?" he asked crossing his arms as Tomoyo let out a small meep and took a couple of steps back toward Sakura who had stopped chatting with her brother to find out that the rest of Eriol's friend walking menacingly toward them. She glared at each of them and took on a fighting stance.

"I'd rather face you and the cops then rather go back to Ecstasy," she said growling.

"Nani! Ecstasy, don't tell me that. . that. . Whore house!!!" Toya screeched.

Sakura blushed. "Erm, yeah," she mumbled while Tomoyo once again began to video tape it.

"You're coming with us," Toya said growling and taking her arm in a vice grip bruising her.

"NO!" She screamed. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do. You haven't been here in the past five years and what you don't know is that father is deathly ill!" she screamed tears running down her face.

**An: uh oh. Toya did it now. Alright for those who know me. This is actually how you're supposed to spell Toya. I looked it up for research. Anyways here's the next chapter for If Only and I hope you like it. I finally had a chance to get it onto my new computer. Anyways Review please!!!!**


	3. HOEEEEEEEEE!

**Authors Note: Chapter 3 is now available!! At least this time it didn't take me so long to update like last time. Gomen on that part! I've actually been working pretty hard on this chapter and writing up a storm although my teachers aren't too happy with me. . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I would like to!! Actually, I just bought the first season on DVD box set. It's all in Japanese though, but I'm not complaining.**

_**If Only . . .**_

Chapter 3: Who do you think you are???!!!

"You can't do this to me!!" Sakura screamed as Toya lifted her onto his shoulders with her ass sticking into the air. "Damnit Toya! I'll kill you!"

Toya only chuckled as he began to walk outside where several crotch rockets and a black mustang GT. He placed her on her feet where she stomped on his foot. She was about to punch him, when someone came up behind her and pressed a pressure point in her neck making her blackout.

"Aww Li, you didn't have to do that you know?" Toya said grumbling slightly at the gaki as he caught his little sister. He turned his head to the other girl. Tomoyo stood there shaking in anger as Eriol tried to get closer to her, but she kept taking a step back.

"You. . . You stay away from me!" she cried until she was cornered by him.

Eriol sighed while shaking his head. "I don't want to hurt you, but you can't leave," he said raking his fingers through thick lush hair.

Tomoyo blushed a soft pink color as she watched him take a step toward her then felt as he lightly pressed a point in her neck her eyes darkening and then blackening out falling straight into his awaiting arms. . .

Several hours later

Tomoyo later woke up in a midnight blue room as she noticed that she was underneath pure dark blue silk sheets. "Oh my. Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"At our mansion," a voice said coming from her right side.

She turned her head to see Eriol Hiiragizawa sitting there with a smug smile looking at her. "KYAH!!!!!!" she screamed. . .

At the same time…..

Emerald eyes gazed sleepily at her surroundings seeing the extremely green room when she noticed a figure sitting by the fire. "HOE!!!" she screamed at the same time Tomoyo did.

Tomoyo leapt from the bed as she heard Sakura scream and ran from the room and into the room across from it. She then noticed Sakura was in a bed with Syaoran covering her mouth, him sitting in between her legs. "Oh my," she said turning a bright crimson.

Sakura's eyes went wide at what Tomoyo said. She turned and looked at Syaoran glaring at him before biting his palm. Syaoran yelped in pain and shock as Sakura escaped his clutches. She ran toward Tomoyo and the two girls held each other not realizing that Eriol stood right behind them until he whispered as softly as the wind into their ear. "Boo."

Two tremendous screams of bloody murder escaped their lips before Sakura collapsed against Tomoyo her body limp and skin pale. "S. . . Sakura!" Tomoyo cried out falling to her knees clinging to Sakura.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other before grinning. "I think you went a little too far on that part Eriol," Syaoran said.

Just as suddenly, the door burst open and Toya came running through. When he saw his sister unconscious, he grabbed Eriol and Syaoran and glared at the two. "Okay, which gaki made my kaijuu unconscious?" he said.

Syaoran just smirked and pointed at Eriol who smiled sheepishly. Toya let go of Syaoran then began to strangle Eriol making everyone sweat drop.

"SYAO!!" a woman cried out flouncing into the room followed by another woman who shook her head sadly.

"Heather, let go," Syaoran growled at the blonde. She finally let go, but not before her lip began to tremble. Her light blue eyes gazed longingly at him. "But Syao, I thought you liked me!" she said.

"No, now go away," he said walking past her.

"Sorry Syao-baby, couldn't keep her away," the crimson eyes woman said.

"Meilin, please," was all Syaoran said to the raven haired woman.

There was a loud yawn that got everyones attention. "Ohayo," Sakura said meekly while rubbing her eyes before realizing where she was. "Tomoyo, where are we?"

"I don't know Saku but if Toya's here then that must be a good thing right?" Tomoyo said softly while helping Sakura to her feet.

That's when Sakura remembered last night. She turned her head slightly to see Toya still strangling a blue faced Eriol. Emerald eyes sparked in anger as she stomped toward him and slammed her foot down on his making him holler out in pain, the jolt making him drop Eriol who was panting for breath and looking up at Sakura with thanks.

"Ari. . . pant . . . arigatou Sakura-chan," Eriol managed to wheeze out.

Sakura blushed slightly before someone blurred her vision as a hand struck her face forcing her head to the side a bright red handprint stinging her throbbing cheek. Her eyes were covered slightly by her hair. Heather smirked after pulling her hand away.

"Who the hell are you? You bitch! How dare you touch my men like they. . ." Heather started to say before a fist came flying toward her and slammed straight into her face hitting her nose a crack resonating through the room blood spurting from it. "Ah! You slut! You fucking broke my nose!" she screamed.

Sakura smirked her head rising as she lowered her fist shaking it slightly. Everyone sweat dropped and their mouths hung open at what Sakura had just done. Tomoyo just grinned having seen Sakura beat up several of the whores at work. Sakura's eyes lowered into a glare as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"I have absolutely no idea who you are, but I can do whatever the hell I want, since Toya is my onii-chan. And the other two, I have no clue who they are! So don't try to tell me who I can talk to otherwise you'll end up with more than a broken nose," Sakura said her voice octaves lower making it sound dangerous.

Heather stared at the girl before confronting Syaoran. "Aren't you going to tell her to stop?" she asked pouting.

Syaoran shrugged. "Why should I?" he said casually making Heather scream in frustration before stomping out of the room.

AN: Should I stop here? . . . .

. . . . . Nah, maybe not.

"Go Sakura!" Tomoyo said high-fiving the other girl.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said sweetly.

Meilin finally recovered, and walked toward the two girls. "Hi! I'm Meilin Li and as you can see, these two lunk heads are my cousins," she said grinning.

"Nice to meet you too Meilin! As you probably heard, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is Tomoyo Daidoji," Sakura said grinning back.

The boys sweat dropped at how perky Meilin had become while talking with the two girls. Eriol then cleared his throat. "If you girls are done getting to know each other, then I suggest we go see Wolf and he will decide whether the girls can stay or not," he said although in his mind he wanted the girls to stay so he could get to know Tomoyo even better.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Syaoran also wanted the girls to stay so he could get to know Sakura. He liked the way her temper would flare out and her cute smile would turn to a scowl.

Toya growled. "Wolf better not suggest that THING for the girls to do," Toya said a vein ticking as the group left Syaorans room and walked into another room where a man stood behind a maple desk, shoulder length brown hair held back by a tie.

"We've brought the girls Wolf," Eriol said.

The man slowly turned around and icily gazed at the two girls with dark brown eyes. . .

AN: Cliffy!!!!! WOOT!!!! LOL I'm happy I finally had a chance to type this up, cause I've been working non stop since summer started and now I can post this up. Yeah, sorry bout the cliffy, but I felt like it. Please review!!!!!


End file.
